


All Tied Up

by starkgaryen4life



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkgaryen4life/pseuds/starkgaryen4life
Summary: Dany decides to have some fun with Jon.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheScarletGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/gifts), [allegre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegre/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend TheScarletGarden after discussing kinks one day, hope she likes it. 
> 
> And for Allegra, I hope she enjoys reading this once she wakes up.
> 
> Thank you to enygma0710 for betaing this for me.

She watched him with admiration, blossoming into adoration, from where she stood in the corner of the crowded room. The confident flurry of his hands as he spoke, the muscles in his back, visible beneath his black suit, rippling fluidly whenever he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his firm ass. 

He was utter perfection.

He was hers. 

And she was done sharing him for the evening. 

It was time for a private party, just the two of them. 

Dany pushed herself away from the perch on the wall and glided across the room to where Jon was currently charming her boss with one of his Night’s Watch stories. She smiled to the people she passed on the way, giving a wave or two. 

Jon had never been the talkative type, the type that could get a crowd laughing at one of his jokes, he would usually keep to himself, but for her he was getting better. It still took him time to warm up and feel relaxed at parties, even when the fellow guests were his colleagues with whom he spoke with daily. Yet as uncomfortable as Jon would get at the parties, for her, he would always try his best to leave a lasting impression. 

Just one of the many reasons why Dany loved him so. 

Having reached her target, Dany smoothed her hand down Jon’s back, tucking herself comfortably to his side. At her touch, Jon politely broke off his conversation and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in close. 

"There you are." He dropped his voice so only she could hear and brushed a kiss across her forehead, "I was starting to wonder where you got to."

“Jon, I’ve been gone for like two minutes,” she chuckled, pulling back slightly from his embrace to gaze into his eyes. She smiled further at the loving look she saw reflected, returning one of equal measure. 

“Two minutes is too long if you ask me, Dany.”

Dany rolled her eyes and shook her head good-naturedly. Now that she had Jon’s attention, she tipped her head close enough to quietly voice her urge to leave the firms party early and spend some alone time with him when her boss interrupted, drawing Jon back into the conversation swirling around them. 

Dany mentally sighed and tried to look interested in the topic at hand, nodding and smiling at all the appropriate places. This was after all her boss, and they were at her office party. Both valid reasons for why she should really make the effort to at least looked interested. 

Yet, at that moment, standing so close that she could breathe in her favorite scent - Eau Du Jon - and feel the rumbles of his laughter against her, she really couldn't care less about making an effort.

Using the distraction of a colleague joining their little group, she reached up and whispered in his ear, "Jon?"

Getting no reaction from him, she caressed along the back of his suit and tried again, a little louder, "Jon?"

Still looking at her boss and keeping one ear on the conversation going on between the other two people in their quartet, Jon dipped his head a little in her direction. "Hmm?"

"Let's go."

"Go? Go home? Dany, it's…" He raised his free hand, glancing at his watch. "…not even eleven yet."

"Don't care. Let's go. Now."

Jon finally turned his head to look at her fully, his face a mixture of concern and confusion. He whispered, “But I thought you said you wanted to stay, you said they were going to have fireworks and you wanted to stay for that.”

Confident that they could make their own fireworks, Dany slipped her hand beneath the jacket of Jon’s suit, then under the belt of his trousers and lightly massaged the soft skin at the apex of his buttocks with the pads of her fingers. 

This was Jon’s special spot.

His trigger spot.

The one which never failed to arouse him. Well, other than the more obvious trigger spot, that is. But she wasn't about to go there, not with her boss standing a few feet away.

She got the reaction she wanted.

Jon shivered at her touch and suppressed a groan with a quick intake of breath. Pulling his back taut and standing tall, his eyes heated, turning from a warm chocolate brown to a dark coal in a flash. With a peek of his tongue, he licked his suddenly dry lips and tightened his grip around her waist. Hooded eyes alternated from hers to her recently moistened lips. "Go, you said?"

Dany nodded once. "Uh-huh. Now."

“Now works for me.” Jon cleared his throat and interrupted Dany’s boss mid-flow, “Mr. Mormont, it’s been a pleasure, as always. But unfortunately, Dany and I need to say our goodbyes now.”

Mr. Mormont frowned, “So soon?” He beseeched Dany, “Daenerys you haven’t had anything to drink yet.”

“Thank you, Jorah, but you know me. One glass of wine is really my limit. Besides Jon and I really do need to get going.”

Both interjected at the same time.

"We want to beat the traffic-," said Dany.

"We need to walk the dog-," said Jon.

Dany’s eye went wide briefly before sputtering a chuckle. An excuse finally popped up into her head, “Right, we need to get home before the traffic gets too heavy and delay walking the dog.”

"Dog? I didn't know you had a dog."

“Well, Jon?” Her hand still resting on Jon’s back, hidden beneath his jacket, Dany hand glided across his back, trying to find a juicy morsel of flesh to pinch; but damn him and his muscles. Instead she scratched him, hard. He was the one to mention a dog, he should be the one to offer the explanation for that brilliant fabrication. 

Jon jerked at Dany’s scratch and rushed out, “Well yeah, we just got a new dog, a puppy actually. His name is Ghost and you know how puppies can be when they are so young, you need to keep a constant eye on them; especially when you are trying to potty train them, otherwise they will shi...”

Dany cut him off with a sharp slap across his chest with her free hand, covering the gesture with a soothing, exaggerated pat. “I don’t think they need to hear all the details, sweetheart.” She laughed dryly. 

She slipped out of Jon’s embrace briefly to shake her boss's hand and they hurriedly bid their goodbyes to everyone. With a quick stop at the cloakroom to grab their coats, they were soon stumbling onto the sidewalk and into the cold night air.

Lips and arms locked together, Jon struggled to hail a cab, but was unwilling to release Dany. He pulled her impossibly close and groaned with pleasure as she nestled herself perfectly against his hard bulge, rocking ever so delectably. One arm banded her back, holding her steadily in place; the other weaved into her hair, tousling the silky strands.

He cupped the back of her head, using the pad of his thumb to flick side to side, and then rotate in circles along the base of her neck, mimicking the actions of his clever tongue in her mouth.

Only when the need to refill his lungs became undeniable did Jon pull back, immediately dropping his lips to the tempting skin on Dany's neck. Spotting a vacant cab from the corner of his eye, he signaled the driver and maneuvered Dany into the waiting vehicle, slamming the door shut behind them. Pausing to instruct the driver with directions to their apartment in The Village, Jon resumed his position at Dany’s neck.

"So, a dog, huh?" Dany breathed out a throaty laugh, her voice rich with mirth and arousal.

Biting a spot with his teeth, and then soothing it with a wicked lick, Jon chuckled, "Liked that euphemism?"

Dany squeezed Jon’s ass. “As long as I get to help…,” she shifted her hand and reached between them to stroke his bulge, smiling to herself as he became even harder, “…walk this dog.”

“Oh, I would say your participation is not only guaranteed it’s a requirement, my love.” His lips had traveled up from her neck and were now creating havoc to her right earlobe. Burrowing his tongue into the shell of her ear, he branded her skin with his teeth before blowing hot air over the wet trails, causing goose bumps to rise all over Dany’s entire body. 

“J-Jon.” Dany moaned. 

"Hmm?"

"Too long." 

"Hmm?"

"Cab ri-ide," she whimpered, "taking t-too long."

Jon reluctantly dragged his lips away and rummaged around in his pockets for his wallet. Locating a crisp hundred-dollar bill, he leaned forward and tapped against the transparent divider to alert the driver’s attention. “Hey, man. There’s an extra hundred in it for you if you can step on it.”

Five minutes later, they spilled into their apartment. It took no time at all of the issue of clothes to no longer be one and they found themselves in the bedroom- naked, skin to skin, mouth on mouth. 

Surprisingly, now that Dany had Jon where she wanted him, the urgency to have him had been replaced with the desire to savor the moment and take their time. 

Judging by the fierceness of his kisses and the persistent nudging at her core, it appeared Jon would need a little convincing to come around to her way of thinking. 

Dany broke their kiss and panted, “Jon…Jon…Wait.”

Too aroused to hear her breathy plea; Jon’s response was to slide his hand from her calf to her thigh, his mouth now occupied with taking turns to suckle each breast. He then settled on top of her, nestling his hips more firmly in the valley she had instinctively created for him and hooked her leg over his hip to open her up further. 

The sensation of his full weight upon her, making her feel so safe and protected, almost had her changing her mind; but she knew going slow would make it even better. 

"Jon, please," she pleaded and reached up to push firmly on one of his shoulders.

"Hmm?" He rocked his hips - once, twice, thrice. "What is it, Dany?" A lick to the underside of one firm breast then teeth pulled an erect nipple into a burning mouth, bathing it with liquid delight. 

"Slow," Dany threw her head back and moaned, "Oh, oh God. I…," she swallowed trying to collect her thoughts, "Wanna go slow."

The next thing she knew Jon's clever fingers had found her core, slipping and sliding along her wet slit. "Slow, huh?" He raised his hips slightly and, with a forceful thrust, replaced his fingers as he rubbed along her inner lips, not entering her, just stimulating. "You sure?"

"I-I am." Another rock. "Oh, God." Circle of hips. "Please, sweetheart… wait."

"Don't think I can, Dany," he breathed out harshly, frustrated at her change from urgency in the cab ride to the complete opposite. He lifted his head and scanned her face, taking in the sincere, apologetic look in her eyes.

He could never refuse her.

He barked out a curse and rolled off her, settling next to her. "Slow it is."

She peppered kisses all over his chest. "I'll make it up to you."

He raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at a certain part of his body. "It's already up, Dany. Although, depending on how slow you want to go, I can't guarantee things will stay up."

"You let me take care of that," she said in her most sexy voice. Dropping a kiss on his lips, she moved out the way before he was able to snake his arms around her and lock her against him. She opened the bedside drawer and pulled something out, trying to hide it from Jon.

“Wanna try something new?”

“Always,” was his immediate, knee-jerk response. Then he shook himself and tried to see what Dany was hiding. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he replied more cautiously, “How new?” 

Instead of answering his question, Dany simply told him to lay back and relax. She straddled his stomach as she took his left hand, slid a handcuff around his wrist and brought both hands over his head and cuffed them around one of the bedposts. 

He gave her an incredulous look, “You did not just cuff me.”

She ran her hands down his arms, “Oh, but I did.”

“Dany, wait, baby.” As Jon struggled against the cuffs, “You know I need to touch you.” He gave her a sheepish look, almost blushing. He needed to touch her because he needed that connection. It was something he never took for granted with her and never wanted to do without, especially when they made love. 

“Trust me, Jon,” She reassured him. “I need that just as much as you do, but I want to do this.” She leaned down and kissed him, “Please.”

Jon struggled against the cuffs again when Dany kissed him, “What if- “

“Shhhh, trust me.”

She waited, watching him slowly nod, relaxing his arms against the headboard. She kissed him once again and then reached into the bedside drawer and proceeded to pull out a few more things, but this time she didn’t hide it from him. 

She held up a red bottle and read the label aloud. “Wet Fun Flavored Oil Cherry. Getting Warmer? You should be – the oil warms as you rub it or blow on it!”

“Should we try?” 

Jon only groaned in response.

Dany flipped the top open and held it under her nose, “ooh, this smells so good.”

“Great baby, I’ll buy you a million bottles of those, let me go.” His agitation obvious.

“Well, okay but I would really like to try it first. See if it actually works.” Her eyes traveled over his lean body, licking her lips. “Now where should I put this?”

She smiled at him as she poured it into her hand. She dropped the tube on the bed and rubbed the lotion between her hands and then over his chest. She heard him suck in his breath. She noted the dark look into his eyes and smiled at him. “Isn’t this fun?”

“It could be a lot more fun if you uncuffed me.”

She gave him a seductive smile and then began rubbing gently over his nipples. “It’s warm,” Jon breathed. 

“Just wait.” Dany lowered her mouth to his nipples where she had rubbed the cherry oil and began to blow softly. 

“Oh,” Jon gasped. “it’s heating up.”

“Want it off?” Dany asked as she lowered her mouth even more, her tongue flicked out and tasted the oil and murmured in delight. “This taste so good, Jon.”

All Jon could do was groan and whimper as he kept trying to get himself free from the cuffs with no luck. “Baby please.”

“Please, what?” Dany went to his other nipple and repeated the same process. When she was done, she reached over into the beside drawer again and pulled out something else. This time it was a short jar and a soft feather duster. “Kama Sutra honey dust.”

She unscrewed the lid off and sniffed the powdery substance. “Sweet” She commented, as she tasted a little with her finger. “Want a taste.”

Jon only nodded in return. Dany dipped two fingers into the honey dust again and then brought them up to Jon’s lip, he opened his mouth a bit, and Dany watched as his eyes darken as she slipped her fingers into his mouth. Licking the taste of her finger, Dany let her eyes close a little and he growled in response. Catching her off guard, he bit down on her fingers and smiled  
when she yanked her hand away. “Ow!” Dany smacked his chest lightly. “Naughty boy.”

Jon only gave her a cheeky grin, “What are you going to do about?”

Dany picked up the jar again and dipped the feather in, “You’ll see.” Jon watched intently as Dany moved down Jon’s body and she softly brushed the soft powder over his cock. With an incredibly sexy smile, she dropped down to lick off what she had applied. Jon gasped when her tongue made contact with his length and slowly enveloped him with her warm mouth. “D-Daanny” He whimpered as he tried to thrust his hips upward. 

“Didn’t like that?” Dany asked innocently as she gazed up at Jon.

"G-Gods," Jon groaned as she held him firmly, stroking from the base to the tip, focusing on the sensitive underside vein with her thumb. "Dany."

"Want more?"

Jon furiously began to pull on his restraints. He wanted to be released but also realized that being cuffed like this was heightening his arousal even more than he thought. But he was desperate to feel her and touch every inch of his skin. He knew him struggling against the cuffs was turning her on and he wanted to do whatever would make her happy. 

Dany licked her lips and slowly lowered her head back down. Taking her sweet time, she placed open mouthed kisses along his entire length, occasionally adding her tongue to the mix or lightly blowing. When she heard him curse and felt him pulse she opened her mouth wide and took him in fully-slowly, sucking, languidly licking. 

While her head bopped up and down at a slow pace, one hand started to caress the heavy, warm globes nestled beneath him, knowing how it drove him crazy. Jon’s abdomen muscles were starting to constrict as he kept pulling on the cuffs. It was driving him crazy that he could not touch Dany. This was complete torture for him. 

Spurred on by his grunts and moans, Dany continued to steadily increase her speed but only at agonizingly slow increments…. over and over and over.

“Dany….”

Dany moaned around him, on an upward bob she focused her attention on his sensitive head and swirled her tongue all over. 

“Dany…please.”

She flicked her eyes to his face and seeing the way he pulled on his lower lip with his teeth, she tightened her lips further and resumed her up and down movement, increasing the rhythm.

She then heard him again. “In you. Please, I want …i-in you.”

Dany gradually released him, placing a delicate kiss on his tip, and ran warm hands along the tops of his thighs. Then she raised herself, swinging her legs over his hips, positioning herself just over him. She took him in her hand once more, directing him to her entrance, feeling him throb when she couldn’t resist running him against her inner lips. “Ready, sweetheart?”

“Gods, yes!” Jon groaned with a pant. The sensation, as the lava hot heat from her core radiated against him, was indescribable. He held onto the headboard, the cuffs chafing his wrist as he tried to prevent himself from thrusting up into her. 

Using the same pace as before, Dany slowly lowered herself onto him; both of them moaned with pleasure as he eased past her inner muscles, gradually filling her. She didn't stop until she had seated herself fully. Finally, he was inside her. She then dropped forward, her breasts molding to the hard contours of his chest and licked his lips before kissing him sweetly.

"You feel sooo good, Jon," Dany breathed out when they broke their kiss.

"Back at you, Dany," Jon agreed, his voice shaky.

Dany smiled down at the love of her life and caressed his cheek with her thumb. Just like earlier in the evening, when she had studied him from across the room, her heart flooded with admiration, adoration and lust for this man. 

She roughly grabbed his face in her hands, only stoking the flames of his desire. Tilting his face towards hers, she nipped his bottom lip lightly with her teeth. 

She pulled back and sat tall again and began to move her hips; rising all the way up to his tip, then slowly, steadily taking him deep inside her. She rested her hands on his chest to give herself leverage. She kept her rhythm going, her languid pace causing her to feel every single sensation from the top of her head to her toes. 

With hooded eyes she watched him - his tongue darting out as he wet his lips, his teeth tugging on his lower lip, failing at stopping the groan that escaped. A bead of sweat snaked down his forehead, leaving a trail down the valley of his abdomen, his muscles flexing as they worked to match her tempo.

"Jon…"

Judging from Dany's breathing pattern and muttered groans, Jon could tell she was getting close. 

“Dany.”

“Mmm” She sighed as he began to speak.

“I want to touch you.”

She shook her head no. 

“I want to lick your aching nipples Dany. I want to taste you. I want to do everything to you.” She brought her hands up to her breast, slowly touching her nipples. “I want my mouth there.” He spoke again. 

Dany was torn. She knew if she freed him, he would do everything in his power to make her scream but if she didn’t, she was still in control. She rolled her hips a few more times. She was tired of being in control. She stopped her torturous movements and reached over onto the nightstand, grabbing the key off the top. She un-locked his hands, watching as he rubbed his wrists. 

He grasped her hips as he flipped her onto her back, pulling himself out of her. She stared at him incredulously, “What are you doing?”

Jon quickly buried his head between her thighs, and began to lick her furiously. His tongue alternated between swirling over her throbbing clit and lapping at the juices at her passage. Her fingers dug into his curly hair as he continued to tease her, never letting her get her release. It was now her turn to beg, loudly. 

“Please, Gods, Jon, Please!”

The pad of his tongue traveled over her clit several times, even after her orgasm over took her. She shuddered in response. Dany loved the way he made her feel. She tried to push his head away, but he was relentless. She needed him inside her again. 

“Jon, please fuck me.”

He lifted his head from between her legs and stared into her eyes. He crawled up her body, bringing his lips in contact with her breast, closing his mouth over one stiff peak, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. She held his head in place, afraid that he would leaving her wanting. He waited until the skin smoothed out for him to move to the other, giving the same attention and getting a shivering moan out of her. 

His lips met hers, their tongues dueling for dominance. No matter how long they would kiss, he always want to come out the winner. He wouldn’t give up until she was yielding to his every command. 

She pulled away, gasping for air as he buried his cock inside of her, moving quickly. He was thrusting hard and fast, forgoing the previously slow pace. He pulled her leg up over his hip, driving himself deeper into her.

Dany heard her scream echo around the room as he continued to thrust into her. Jon reached between them and began stroking her clit. Dany stiffened and shuddered beneath him. He used his other hand and switched to her breast, massaging it and teasing her nipple between the rough pads of his fingers. 

“Jon..” the sound of his name sent him even closer to his own release, and when she kept repeating it, over and over, he found his control slipping. He leaned down and swept his tongue across her lips and into her mouth; it was just all too much. His tongue, his hands, his cock hammering into her…the sensations were unbelievable, and Dany knew she couldn’t hold on any longer. She broke away with a gasp and threw her head back as the orgasm washed over her in waves. 

Jon had felt her muscles contracting around him and couldn’t hold off any longer. Moving his hands to the bed to support himself, he leant over her, fucking her harder than before as he rode out his climax, crying out her name as he came.

He collapsed on top of her, their bodies still joined. She lightly ran her nails over his back as he placed kisses along her neck. He smiled as he pulled away, “Where did you get those handcuffs?”

Dany giggled, “From Missy. She stole a pair from Grey.”

Jon chuckled, he began to nip at her neck again, “Mmm, I want to go again.”

Dany smiled, “Easy there buddy, I think I need to rest a little.”

He shook his head, “I thought you could take it.”

Dany smirked, “Do I need to handcuff you again?”

Jon just smiled, “No, no, I don’t need to be handcuffed.” He took a hold of both of her arms and held her wrists in his strong hands, quickly handcuffed Dany to the bed. 

Dany looked over at him in shock, “What do you think you are doing?”

“I think it's my turn to play now, don’t you think?” He found the red bottle from earlier and poured some of the oil on to her breast. “Now I’m supposed to rub and blow?” He started to rub her breast with the pad of his thumb and then lowered his mouth and blew on her nipple before capturing it with his mouth. 

“Oh, Gods Jon!”


End file.
